Annabel Lee
by Jakkolerroo
Summary: A story version of the poem by Edgar Allan Poe. The story stars of in the kingdom of King Jacob III. when he finds out that his daughter has been having a secret relation ship with a boy not of his choosing he sends her to the snow ridden fortress in the gray mountains. Our hero finds out and sets of to rescue his one true love. Warning Rated M for violence, blood, and gore.


Hey guys i got bored one day and just wrote this out of fun hope you enjoy it

Once upon a time, in a kingdom in the vast open seas. There lived a fair maiden by the name of Annabel Lee, who was loved by no other than me. We shared many things. We enjoyed the stunning sunsets of our prodigious kingdom. We shared simple yet hearty meals under the luminescent light of the moon. But alas all good things must come to an end. As soon as her father, King Jacob III found out about our love, he ordered his men to lock her up in a tower so far and so high. And all I could do was cry. As I listen to her cries of loneliness and pain, my heart began to fall but my sword arm started to rise. I took my bow and wrote a note to my fair, Annabel Lee, "Hold on my dear, tomorrow at this hour, we will be free to live once more." I tied it to the shaft of my arrow and skillfully shot it at the window of the tower. I saw her hand carefully untie the note. Not a few moments have passed when her head poked out of the window scanning for me I waved my arm from a far away tree, but from there I could still see her glee. Skillfully as me she shot her reply landing it straight to my knee. As I fell from my high tree, I could see her say sorry. I gave her a glance saying, "My love the only pain I feel is the pain that you are not with me". She gave me a quick blush and a smile before she signaled that a guard was near. I quickly left making sure there was no trace of me ever being there. When I was sure that no one had followed me, I pulled the arrow out of my knee. I removed her note and read, "Oh my love, how I miss thee. Please make hast for my father wishes to move me to a fortress in the gray mountains . I have read your note and how you plan to save me and escape I do not know, but please do not kill anyone for I wish death onto no man, your love, Annabel Lee." I ran as fast as I could with my wounded knee back to my house. I started to plan our new life and escape. As I returned the next day to relay my instruction to her, I saw that she was indeed being moved to a fortress at the snow ridden ridges of the grey mountains, and in an armored convoy no less. When she saw me in the woods, she gave a signal pointing to the tower she had been in. I dashed to it and used my steel bolts to climb the tower only to see a note on the floor. I picked it up and was surprised at what I saw. It was a map of the surrounding area, it also pointed out all the patrol movements of all the guards where the outposts would be and where there would be weapon caches. At the back of the map there was a note, "To my love, I was able to get a hold of the security layout of where my father wishes to send me. Please make hast to alter your plans and please be careful. I love you, Annabel Lee."

As the night quickly fell, I checked if all was well. The boat had been moved and well hidden. I made sure I knew where all the weapon caches were should I run out of arrows or if things would ever take a turn for the worst. I made sure my armor was light and noiseless, and finally checked the map again going through the plan inside my head over and over again, making sure I had not left anything I would need. I said my final goodbyes to my ancestral home and left. I quickly made my way through the forest as I knew it like the back of my hand. Silently I approached the first of 3 guard outposts set by the king to make sure that no one but himself and select family members would meet with his daughter. I was about 20-30 meters away when I saw a guard. I stopped dead on my tracks and pulled out a bottle from my bag, it was a bottle of arrow coating, a paralytic poison passed down in my family. To honor my love's request, I shot the first guard in the knee and let the poison take effect. I quickly dashed to his limp body and dragged him to the thick bushes of the forest. I made quick work of the other guards in the outpost, making sure that each of them received a similar dose of the poison. It would take a while for the poison to take full effect, but once it has, they will not be able to move for a day or two.

As I reached the second outpost I noticed that the air had began to thin probably due to the high altitude, as the grey mountains were the highest and longest mountain ridge in the entire kingdom. Like the wind, I swiftly and silently took care of the guards. As I reached back to get another arrow to take care of the last guard in the outpost, I noticed that I had not been collecting the arrows I had been using. I had no choice and coated one of my throwing knives with the poison and aimed it right at his back. When suddenly the cliff I had been standing on crumbled and I fell down to the center of the outpost. The Guard heard the noise and sounded the alarm. I quickly stood up only to fall back down to see the wound on my knee had opened and was now bigger than what it was. I slowly limped to the shadows leaving a false blood trail to a ditch. When the guard saw the trail, he cautiously followed it. When he was on the edge of the ditch, I tried ever so hard not to make a noise and only cut him with the blade, but he was sharper than I thought. He quickly turned swinging his sword. Even with my wounded knee I was still much more nimble than this oaf. I effortlessly continued to dodge his sweeping swings. After a couple more swings the fool grew tired and that was when I began to retaliate with my fast swings and took him by surprise. But he was still able to block them. Seeing that attacking from my current position would only lead to my demise I rolled quickly to the side and slashed his Achilles tendon. As he dropped, I too fell. I had lost quite a huge amount of blood and thoughts of retreating began to build up in my mind, but I had gone so far already only to give up now. "No!" I said to myself, using my knowledge of the forest I picked some herbs that would clot the wound and some that would relive my pain and aid it in healing. I made a salve out of the herbs and applied it to my wound. I then took some bandages in my bag and tightly wrapped my knee.

As I climbed even higher to reach the third outpost and finally my sweet love Annabel Lee, the air had gotten so thin. I began to stumble on my feet and feared that I would not make it. Then finally I saw it, the third outpost was only about hundred meters in front of me and at its center was the high tower where my Annabel Lee was being kept. Since I was still out of arrows I quickly stopped by the weapon cache near the third outpost and to my surprise there was no one there. As I thought to myself how lucky I was, I opened the door and to my horror all the heavy weaponry was no longer there. All the heavy armors had been taken, all the crossbows and the steel tipped bolts were gone. I searched for something I could use and to my surprise they had not taken any of the arrows with them. I helped myself to all the arrows I thought I would need. I took some of the obsidian tipped arrows as well as the steel tipped arrows so that I would have something to pierce the guard's heavy armor. On my war out I saw some spiked boot and got an Idea. I collected all the rope I could and grabbed several leather straps. I also took the time to prepare my arrows coating some with poison and leaving some without it. I picked up all the left behind steel tipped bolts from the floor and shot the up high in the trees, each time hitting high up in the trunk of the pine tree. Since the outpost was in a forest clearing and I knew that they were expecting me, I made a web of rope around the trees surrounding the outpost. I prepared all the arrows I would be using and placed them in my quiver. Then using the spiked boots that I found, I climbed the tree with ease even with my wounded knee.

First I had to draw them out a little further to get them within range of my arrows. So I lit one of my arrows on fire and set the weapon cache on fire. As I heard the bell ring and saw the movement in the forest, I prepared myself. From what I could see they only sent five men to investigate. Thankfully they wore only the half plate armor so I did not need to use the steel tipped arrows just yet. So I silently pulled five of the obsidian tipped arrows, and quickly shot the first one in the leg. As he fell screaming, I jumped to the next tree using the web of rope I had made earlier. As the four screaming guards went to him, I shot another one in the leg. Since it was rather dark, they were all freaking out at what lay in the dark. I shot another one and now three of them lay on the ground screaming for help as the two began to run. I got another shot off and took down the fourth guard. The fifth guard however made it safely back to the outpost. As he frantically tried to explain to his superior what happened, he stopped half-way as I shot a poisoned arrow at his shoulder this time placing more than usual so that he may appear dead. The commander was caught by surprise and stumbled on the ground quickly racing inside the tower while shouting, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL EDGAR ALLAN POE!" I merely smiled as all of his men formed a line and slowly advanced toward the forest. Once they got within range of my arrows, one by one they fell either screaming in pain with a shattered piece of obsidian in their leg or were silenced as if they were dead. Some were smart enough to stop moving toward the forest and simply ran down the mountain. When I was sure that those who got hit with the obsidian tipped arrows have passed out cold, I moved toward them and slipped some of the poison in their wounds and moved them toward the fire to keep them warm.

I was less than a meter from the door, with only the Commander of this regiment standing between me and my love. I quickly opened the door only to be met with an arrow. Thanks to my reflexes I was able to dodge it in time and pull one of my own out of my quiver. Now he was the one in danger with my arrow aimed at his heart. He hid behind my dear Annabel Lee using her as a human shield. He quickly placed a sharp knife to her throat and said, "I would drop the bow if I were you, son. You wouldn't want your sweet to be killed would you?" I simply replied, "You bastard, I'm going to enjoy ripping your beating heart right out of your chest." The commander simply chuckled and said," I would love to see you try." Then he handed Annabel Lee a loaded crossbow and said," Girl, it's either you shoot him or I cut your throat and then I shoot him. Either way I can tell your father that he was the one who slit your throat seeing as your dear Edgar here just killed all my men. So what do you say my dear huh? Won't you kill you dear Edgar?" As he pushed the blade closer to her throat, I said to my beloved, Annabel Lee" It's going to be okay. I know you can do it," as I pointed to a spot three inches below my heart. I smiled at her and nodded as a signal for her to shoot. She shot me right where I told her to and simply played dead for a moment as he threw her to the bed on the other side of the room. As he walked closer to me I heard him mocking me,"What's wrong boy? I thought you were going to rip my heart out from my chest huh?" As he moved closer to my right side I slowly grabbed the knife hidden on my back using my left arm and slashed him with a poisoned dagger right behind his knee. The dose of the poison on the dagger was very little, it was only enough to stop him in his tracks but not put him out. As he lay on the floor motionless, I removed the bolt stuck to my chest showing that my love had hit a metal plate underneath my armor. As I staggered towards my beloved, Annabel Lee, he somehow stood up and grabbed his knife charging at me, I closed my eyes as I waited for his cold blade to make contact with my skin but it never did. Instead I heard my beloved, Annabel Lee, scream in pain. She had moved in front of me just as the blade was going to make contact and thus she was stabbed by the dagger. As she fell to the floor with the blade still stuck in her abdomen, the poison had taken full effect and now the commander was on the floor motionless. I walked towards him and said, "The feeling you have now is called fear. And the reason you can't move is because my dagger was soaked in a special paralytic potion. But don't worry as I only placed enough for you not to be able to move. In a few minutes you will be able to talk and feel pain so sit tight." I then rushed to my dear Annabel Lee's side and all she was able to say to me was "The wind….. it's so cold…" I tried talking to her shaking her to get the blood moving again but it was too late the knife had nicked an artery and she had bled out. Then I heard the commander starting to mumble words I walked slowly and knelled beside him saying, "Now that you can talk you will be able to scream, yes!" As I said this, he went pale and began to mumble something that sounded like "please no! NO! I want to live!" and I simply replied, "Well, it's too late now isn't it?" I then took a small curved blade and jabbed it into his diaphragm. "Scream all you want my friend. You are only going to make it more enjoyable for me." I said with a sly smile across my face. His screams filled that night as I cut his beating heart out of his chest. That entire night I sat by my Annabel Lee, even in death. She was still as beautiful as could be. As the morning sun came so did the king. What he saw he could not forget, his best commander lying dead on the floor with his heart in his mouth and his daughter dead in my arms. I had not slept the entire night so I no longer had the strength to fight. The king dropped to his knees and began to weep, for his daughter was now deep in her sleep. As the soldier interrupted the king asking,"Milord, what do we do with this man"as they held me by my iron shackles? The king remained silent for a moment finishing his prayers, and said" Set him free, with the death of my daughter he will no longer be a problem. He is a broken soul who will continue to wander this earth carrying the pain of losing the woman he loved." The guards did not even object as they unshackled me and threw me out of the tower in the harsh cold wind that swept the destroyed outpost. To honor her she was placed in a majestic sepulcher. And to ensure I would never see her again, her father sent a detachment of royal court guards whose sole purpose was to watch over her remains.

Now every night when the moon is at its brightest, I remember her, my beloved, Annabel Lee. I sleep and she haunts me in my dreams. I watch the stars and see her sparkling eyes. Every night-tide, I sneak into the tomb, the tomb by the sea of my beautiful, Annabel Lee as I lie down next to her watching her sleep forever.

review please and if any one can figure out where the hidden joke in the story is and where it cam from you get a virtual cookie


End file.
